


A Promise to Save You

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink: Barebacking, Kink: possessiveness, M/M, Season 3, kink: biting, kink: bottom!Dean, kink: finger-fucking, kink: power issues, rounds_of_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: Dean's growing reckless in his last year alive and Sam's tired of watching it.





	A Promise to Save You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round 10 of rounds_of_kink. This was orginially published March, 2009.

**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean aren't real, right? Neither is this story. Kripke and the CW own all, including my heart.  
==========

The end of Dean's year was coming fast…too fast for Sam. He'd stay up as long as he could, poring over any information he could find, trying to piece together a way to save Dean.

While Dean had finally admitted that he didn't want to go to hell, it wasn't like he meant to give up any of his "dying requests". Yeah, he knew Sam would save him, but…just in case, you know, what if he never gets to have sex again?

Sam watched him flirt up and down the east coast. It became more and more difficult for him to ignore it, when with as little time as they had, he wanted to spend every moment possible with Dean.

They were at a small bar that wouldn't have known what classic rock was if it came up and bit the owner on the ass. Sam was surprised that Dean would choose this place, but there really wasn't any other option because Dean wanted to drink. Hard.

Dean slammed back four shots of tequila in rapid succession. Sam nursed a beer, keeping an eye on his brother. He had no idea why Dean was pounding them back so quickly, but then again so much of his behavior was pointed towards self-destruction now. Trying to talk to Dean about it was like banging his head against a brick wall, so he had learned a while ago that it just wasn't worth the effort.

The waitress who had been serving them came back to the table to check on how they were doing. Dean was fairly buzzed by then and began to hit on her, thinking he was pretty smooth thanks to all of the alcohol. Sam shook his head and tried to get Dean to stop ordering the tequila. He refused and Candy, their waitress, brought him three more shots as requested. The more Dean flashed his smile and touched her arm, the more jealous Sam got.

He'd had feelings for Dean for years now, held onto those feelings while he was at Stanford and when Dean came to get him, they surged over him to the point where he felt like he was drowning. He had thought about kissing Dean frequently, but then reminded himself why this was just such a bad idea. For starters, Dean was straight. Then there was the fact that Dean was Sam's _brother_ , which really should have been the first thing to stop him.

He'd loved Jess, but there was always a Dean-shaped hole in his heart, which could never be filled. Oddly enough, three years after Jess' death, with his brother on a time limit, his heart dared to hope it was whole, assuming of course that Sam succeeded.

When Dean slung his arm around the waitress' waist, Sam decided it was time to cut him off and head back to the motel. "Dean, c'mon dude. It's late, and we need to leave early in the morning."

"Dude," he whispered loudly. "Tryin' to score here." The waitress giggled as she overheard him.

"I think you might want to take your friend's advice there, cowboy."

"He's not my friend. He's my brother. And waaay too young to be making these kinds of decisions for me. " Dean stretched out the "a" in way to emphasize his point.

"How 'bout if I decide for you, sugar?"

"Yeah? And what's that decision, Candy?"

"Go back to the motel."

"Aww…not even going to give me a chance?"

She flashed her left hand at him. "Engaged. Sorry."

"Bitch," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Okay, Dean," Sam rose from the table. "Time to get you back to a warm bed." Dean tokenly tried to resist, but after leaning on the table, was able to stand and he staggered his way out of the bar with only Sam's arm around his shoulders. Sam piled Dean into the car and then got in the driver's side and headed back. Dean was muttering the whole time back about what a bitch Candy was, and why did she let him go on like that knowing that she wasn't going to put out, and really, didn't someone like her deserve some kind of warning?

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when the car stopped in front of their room. "What are we doing here?'

"What do you mean? This is where we're staying."

"No, Sammy! It's early yet!"

"Not for you. You're done for the evening."

"Pussy."

Sam knew that Dean didn't mean what he said, that it was the intoxication talking, but still. He hated when Dean put him down like that. He was only keeping his brother's best interests in mind.

Dean's body sort of fell into Sam as he got out of the car. Sam steadied him by throwing an arm over his waist and pulling him close. He then remembered why that was such a bad idea. Dean touching him, especially falling over him like this could only lead to trouble. This wasn't the first time he'd been too drunk to walk, and it wasn't the first time that Sam became aroused with Dean's body pressed against his. He prayed that Dean was too drunk to notice because otherwise it would be really, really embarrassing to explain why you're sporting wood while helping your big brother into their motel room.

Sam opened the door and led Dean inside the room. He sat Dean down on the bed and began to undress him. Shirt, boots, socks were all easy. Sam hesitated when it came to his jeans. He nervously licked his lips before reaching out to unbutton and take off his jeans. "Up," he said to Dean, pulling on his hips. Dean raised himself up enough to slide his jeans down. He threw them on top of the duffel to deal with tomorrow morning. He lay Dean down and sat on the side of the bed. When Sam thought Dean was asleep, he gently ran his hand over Dean's cheek and down to his jaw. He was incredibly hard, looking at how beautiful his brother is. Although he knew it was wrong, he began to palm himself through his jeans. "Dean," he whispered softly. "God, want you so much." He moved over to his bed and stripped down to his boxer briefs. He covered his body with the sheet as his hand slid under his waistband and he began to jerk at his cock.

Suddenly, Dean's voice interrupted him. "Not that drunk, Sammy. Not sleeping either." Sam gasped at hearing Dean's voice as he rolled over to face Sam. Sam froze, not really knowing what to do. His brother had never caught him in the act before, despite their always-close quarters. "I heard what you said, Sammy. I heard you tell me that you want me."

Sam's face flushed instantly. Without looking at Dean, he whispered, "You weren't ever supposed to find out. I know how wrong it is, but god, I just can't help it. You're the only person I've ever truly loved."

"What about Jess?"

"I loved her, a lot, but never as much as you."

"What do you want, Sam?"

He raised his head. "You." Before he could stop himself, he got up from the bed and launched himself on top of Dean. Sam brought his mouth down to Dean's, kissing him fiercely. At first, Dean didn't react, overwhelmed with Sam's lips and weight on him. He opened his mouth when Sam bit on his lower lip and pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth. Sam could feel Dean grow hard through his jeans. "You want this, too."

"No, Sam. Stop."

Sam palmed Dean's erection. "Your body says otherwise." His mouth moved down Dean's neck, biting his way down the long swath of skin. "Dean, want you. Please, don't say no."

"God, Sammy." After a moment's hesitation, his mouth crashed into Sam's, a hard, unyielding kiss. "Never could tell you. Wanted you so long. Only thing I've ever wanted, more than being in the hunt, more than anything." Dean tried to roll Sam over on his back and take control, but Sam stopped him.

"No, Dean. I'm in control here." Dean bucked up trying to dislodge Sam. "No movement. I'll tie you up, believe me." He pulled Dean's shirts off and began to map his way down the planes of Dean's torso. He teased one of Dean's nipples to hardness, licking, sucking and biting until Dean arched his back with the sensation. Sam's other hand stimulated the other nipple, pinching, igniting sparks throughout Dean's body. "Mmm….like that, baby?" Sam was surprised by the endearment, but it sounded right. He tongued his way down to Dean's navel, his tongue dipping into the indentation. His tongue followed the line of his jeans, teasingly.

"Sam, please. Please," Dean begged.

"Oh, baby. We've only just begun." He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down to Dean's knees. He mouthed Dean's hard cock through the cotton of his boxer briefs, damping the fabric, which helped to define Dean's length even more. "So pretty when you beg." He could see the head of Dean's cock peeking out of the waistband of his underwear, already with precome on his stomach. "What do you need, Dean? Tell me."

Dean could barely breathe. "Your mouth. Please. Wanna fuck your mouth." Sam wrapped his fingers around the top of his briefs and pulled them down and off with Dean's jeans. Sam planted himself between Dean's thighs and began to slowly stroke Dean.

"You've been imagining this? Hmm? How long, Dean? How long have you pictured this happening?"

Dean groaned with the stimulation. "Long time. Before you went to Stanford."

Sam leaned forward for a kiss. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Sam, it's wrong."

He sped his strokes up a little bit. "Does this feel wrong?"

Dean couldn't help the keening sounds coming out of his mouth. "No, Sammy." He sucked in a deep breath. "Please…please, need your mouth on me."

"Maybe I need to make you wait a while longer." With that, Sam lifted Dean's left leg and began to kiss and lick from Dean's ankle up to his knee, then slid his hand up the inside of Dean's thigh. Dean shuddered with the sensation. Sam licked and sucked his way up his thigh, leaving harsh red marks that would bloom into beautiful blue and purple bruises later, before repeating the same path on his right leg. Dean was mumbling incoherently, making noises Sam had never heard from him before. "Beg for me."

"Oh, god, Sammy, please. Please let me fuck your mouth. Want to feel it around me. Want you to drink me down. Please, Sammy. Don't tease me."

Sam hummed then lowered his mouth, barely licking at the tip, then gently took the head of his cock into his mouth. He tongued the bundle of nerves just under the head as his hand reached down and began to roll his balls in his hand. This caused Dean to buck his hips up, trying to push himself down Sam's mouth. Sam laid one arm across Dean's torso and began to suck and slurp in earnest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…god, so good," Dean chanted. His hands ran through Sam's hair, grasping at the strands as Sam hollowed out his cheeks. "Sam, fuck, so close."

As he continued to lower his mouth on Dean's cock, the tip of his finger slowly brushed over the sensitive skin behind his balls and over his entrance. Dean gasped with the sensation. Sam slowly worked the tip of his finger just inside Dean making him jump. "Holy fuck, Sam. What was that?"

Sam slid off Dean's cock with a pop. "Shh, baby. Gonna get you there." He slid the tip of his finger in and out while he swallowed and hummed around him.

"Sam, gonna…oh, fuck, gonna…," and before he could say anything else, he was coming hard into Sam's mouth, harder than he could ever remember. Dean watched Sam as he gulped the fluid down. "Sammy," he gasped.

Sam moved back up Dean's body, kissing him, letting Dean taste himself on Sam's tongue. "Not done with you yet," Sam told him. "Don't move." Sam got up off the bed and went to his duffle where he pulled out a bottle of lube. He settled himself again in between Dean's legs. He held up the bottle for Dean to see. "Have you ever done this before?"

Dean shook his head, his eyes growing wide. "You're the first person to touch me like this."

"Relax, Dean. I won't hurt you, I promise." He leaned up again to give Dean a reassuring kiss. "Promise I'll make it good for you." Sam slicked up his fingers with the lube. His finger slid down over Dean's balls, softly rubbing at the skin just behind his balls, which sent a jolt through Dean. Again, he slowly slid his fingertip inside Dean, just barely breaching him. He pushed in a little further, feeling the searing heat and tightness of Dean. "Let me know if you need me to stop." He inched his finger forward until he was up to the second knuckle. He began to slide in and out, feeling Dean loosen up a little. "Gonna add another finger," Sam let Dean know. As with the first finger, Sam slid both fingertips up against the ring of muscle. When he pressed in, he heard Dean gasp. "You okay?" Dean nodded and Sam continued to move forward, gradually starting to scissor Dean open. "God, you're going to feel so good, baby. So fucking tight."

"Jesus fuck!" Dean screamed out as Sam found his prostate. Hot spikes of electricity ran through Dean's body as Sam continued to rub his fingers over that sweet spot. Dean was hard again almost instantly.

Sam drizzled some more lube on his hand and inserted a third finger. "Gonna make you come, just like this, just with my fingers. Then I'll fuck your tight ass." His fingers made contact with his prostrate again and Dean arced on the bed, white-hot pleasure thrumming through his body. "Mmmm…do you like that, baby?"

"God, fuck. So good, Sammy. Don't stop, god, don't stop."

Sam's fingers sped up as he watched Dean open around him.

Dean bucked up, thrusting against thin air. "Oh, fuck, Sammy…gonna come, gonna…"

"That's it, Dean. Come for me. C'mon, baby."

Dean's hips bucked up one more time before he cried out Sam's name and shot ropes of come on his stomach and chest. As Dean's body stopped shaking, Sam leaned down and licked the come off Dean, then kissed him deeply so Dean could taste himself on Sam's tongue. "So delicious. You taste so good, Dean. Never could have imagined how good you taste." He paused, stroking his cock. "Want to be inside you, Dean," Sam said hoarsely. "Please, let me."

Dean nodded and Sam kissed him hard licking inside his mouth and biting on Dean's lip.

Sam poured more lube into his hand and stroked his cock. "This might still hurt, a little. Let me know if it's too much." He stroked Dean's face. "Relax and breathe."

Dean hesitated. "No condom?"

Sam shook his head. "Want to feel all of you, Dean. Everything. I'm clean."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I was tested when Jess and I started dating. And you've never done this." He looked deeply into Dean's eyes. "Trust me," and Dean nodded.

Sam stroked his length a little more, then guided himself just barely into Dean. He rubbed Dean's stomach, calming him, as he went deeper. Sam heard Dean draw in a deep breath and stopped. "Are you okay?" Dean took a minute and then nodded. Sam pushed in more, filling Dean, as far in as he could go. He paused, letting Dean adjust. "Dean, need to…," and again Dean nodded. Sam started with slow, long strokes, pulling almost all the way out of Dean then slamming back into him. Dean's legs went around Sam's waist and pulled him in closer. He slid out again and had to grab a hold of the base of his cock, otherwise, he would come much earlier than he wanted to. "God, can't believe how tight you are. Feels so incredible, Dean." Sam reached down and felt Dean hard again. "Wow. Always this ready, big brother?"

Dean simply shook his head. "Not for a long time. Must be you."

Sam smiled and began to feel his orgasm creeping up on him. "Gonna make you mine, Dean. Mark you when I come inside you. You're mine. No one else, from here on out. Say it, Dean. Promise me. No one else. You and me, that's it."

"Yours, Sammy, always yours. Wanted to be yours for so long," Dean gasped. "May have fucked others, but always wanted it to be you."

Sam's strokes picked up speed as his hips began to thrust harder and faster into Dean. "Fuck, Dean. Come with me. Wanna feel you, wanna see you come." He locked his gaze with Dean's as he felt Dean's release shoot out of him, covering them both. As Dean came, he tightened even further around Sam and Sam's orgasm was pulled out of him with a loud cry of Dean's name. He dropped his body on top of Dean, still inside him and kissed him deeply. "Gonna get you out of this, Dean. You're mine now. Hell can't have you anymore."

Dean whimpered as Sam pulled out. He pulled Sam close and rolled him over onto his side. "I know, Sammy. I've never doubted it. Never going to leave you, promise."

They kissed softly for a while longer, before sleep overtook them, Sam curled protectively around Dean.


End file.
